Little CWC of Horrors
by Insane Guy of DOOM
Summary: A retelling of Little Shop of Horrors starring the internet's favorite manchild Christian Weston Chandler! When Chris finds a strange and unusual plant, he soon becomes famous throughout the city of CWCville. But the plant starts demanding blood...


**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own any of the characters depicted in this fanfiction. They all belong to their TRUE and HONEST creator Christian (born Christopher) 'Ricardo' Weston Chandler of Ruckersville Virginia.

* * *

On the second day of the month of November  
in an late year of a decade not too long before our own,  
the human race suddenly encountered a deadly  
threat to its very existence.  
And this terrifying enemy surfaced,  
as such enemies often do,  
in the seemingly most innocent and unlikely of places.

___**[Angelica, Bubbles and Simonla Rosechu]**__**  
**__**Little CWC, little CWC of horrors.**__**  
**__**Little CWC, little CWC of terror.**__**  
**__**Call a cop. Little CWC of horrors.**__**  
**__**No, oh, oh, no-oh!**___

_**Little CWC, little CWC of horrors.**__**  
**__**Bop sh'bop, little CWC of terror.**__**  
**__**Watch 'em drop! Little CWC of horrors.**__**  
**__**No, oh, oh, no-oh!**___

_**Shing-a-ling, what a creepy thing**__**  
**__**to be happening!**__**  
**__**Shang-a-lang, feel the sturm**__**  
**__**and drang in the air.**___

_**Sha-la-la, stop right where you are.**__**  
**__**Don't you move a thing.**__**  
**__**You better (tellin' you, you better)**__**  
**__**Tell your mama somethin's gonna**__**  
**__**get her**__**  
**__**She better (ev'rybody better)**__**  
**__**Beware!**___

_**Oh, Here it comes, baby**__**  
**__**Tell those bumbs, baby**__**  
**__**No, oh, oh, no!**___

_**Oh, Hit the dirt, baby**__**  
**__**Red alert, baby**__**  
**__**No, oh, oh, no!**___

_**Ally oop, haul it off the stoop**__**  
**__**I'm warning you**__**  
**__**Run away child, your gonna pay**__**  
**__**If you fail!**___

_**Look around, look who's comming down the Street for you**__**  
**__**You bet 'cha you bey your but**__**  
**__**You bet 'cha**__**  
**__**Best believe it something's**__**  
**__**Come to get 'cha**__**  
**__**Better watch your back and your tail!**___

_**Little CWC, little CWC of horrors.**__**  
**__**Bop sh-bop, you'll never stop**__**  
**__**the terror.**__**  
**__**Little CWC, little CWC of horrors.**__**  
**__**No, oh, oh, no, oh, oh, no, oh, oh, no!**_

The city of CWCville, Virginia was in the midday rush. Throughout the metropolis people scurried about to work, shop, or relax at one of the eleven soup hotels. Situated on a small lane deep within CWCville's heart was a small shop, barely noticed by the general populace. Small pots with wilted flowers adorned the windowsills and above the door was a sign which read "Flowershack Tito's Flower Shack". Within the shop were two rooms, one filled with pots, gardening tools, and plants of various shapes, sizes and species. The other room contained shelves lined with slightly less dead flowers and a counter holding the cash register which had not been opened in ages.

Sitting behind the register was very obese, balding man no older than twenty-eight. A small medallion shaped like an unholy fusion of Sonic the Hedgehog and a Pikachu hung around the disgusting creature's neck. In fact sitting was not an apt description of what his current action was at all. He was leaned back while snoring profusely. Shockingly, this insult to humanity is our protagonist.

"Little 'cuz! Get up!" An even fatter man of Hawaiian descent bellowed while shaking Chris awake.

"I will have, uh, have you know that, umm, I was not sleeping, I wasn't asleep I was thinking of new ideas on how to market, how to sell the plants." Flowershack Tito could only face-palm at his employee's response.

"As the ancient Hawaiians used to say, GET BACK TO WORK!" Tito knocked the oafish Chris off his stool and returned to the flower area.

"I will have you know, I have been dealing… with a lot of stress, from, because I am having a hard time finishing my love quest." Chris got up from the floor just as the door swung open. A brown haired woman of twenty-five entered. "Hi Meg-chan!" The obese employee waved, though Meg-chan seemed to ignore the greeting.

"Sorry I'm late Mr. Tito, I was watching Mayor Mays' speech." Meg-chan explained while replacing the wilted windowsill flowers with some slightly less dead ones.

"No problem little 'cuz, we haven't had any customers today anyway." Flowershack Tito called from the store's other room.

"Actually, I've got an idea that might just change that." Megan announced while motioning to Chris, who had now busied himself with playing _Sprung_ on his PSP. "Chris here found a strange and interesting plant."

"Really? What kind of plant little 'cuz?" Flowershack Tito asked as he walked into the main room.

"Oh, uh, it's this wonderful thing I located, I found." Chris held up a small plant which resembled a pink Venus flytrap. "I couldn't find, I couldn't tell where, it wasn't in the plant books so I gave it's own name it's called 'Meg-chan Two'." The manchild glanced towards Meg-chan and winked. "Don't ya' think it's cute?"

"Not… really." Meg-chan commented with a hint of repulsion in her voice.

"Well that thing's nice and all, but as the ancient Hawaiians used to say: do you really think a strange, and interesting plant is going to bring in new customers?" Just as Tito finished reciting the wisdom of his ancestors one of the many electric hedgehog pokemon inhabiting CWCville entered the store.

"Wow, that is one strange and interesting plant!" Wild Sonichu remarked.

"It's a Meg-chan Two. I , Christian Weston Chandler of Ruckersville, Virginia, discovered it my entire, found it, my self!" Chris boasted proudly.

"It sure is strange and interesting." Wild stared deeply into the plant's very soul. "I'll buy all your flowers!"

"All the flowers?" Chris, Tito and Meg-chan exclaimed at once. "I could buy all the downloadable content in the world for my PS3!" Christ then added alone.

"Little 'cuz, you getting a promotion. Now your job is to make sure that plant stays alive! Remember, as the ancient Hawaiians used to say: that plant's a goldmine!"

* * *

What do you think?


End file.
